


Horny for the Enemy

by ThirstyGirl420



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstyGirl420/pseuds/ThirstyGirl420
Summary: J Cody is tasked with tracking down a woman who is believed to have ripped off his family...but then they totally bang!
Relationships: Joshua 'J' Cody/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Horny for the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> This is like 99% pure smut. I hope you have as much fun reading as I had writing ;)

Eva knew J was following her and it didn’t frighten her in the least. She had something that belonged to the Cody’s and they wanted it back. But they weren’t going to get it, no matter what. J could pursue and threaten all he wanted.

She’d been watching him as closely as he’d been watching her and tonight he’d followed her all the way to a tiny, middle of nowhere town on the outskirts of Seattle. He’d come a long way and she kind of admired his tracking abilities and tenacity – he was smarter and more determined than she’d initially given him credit for. 

But that didn’t worry her – if anything, it turned her on.

He’d booked into the motel room two doors down from hers. He was driving a rental and his “disguise” was a worn looking baseball cap that he had pulled down to hide his face. But she’d know his walk anywhere, regardless of what half-assed disguise he was wearing. 

Casually, Eva got in her car and drove down to the local diner for something to eat, knowing full well that J would follow. And he did.

Not even ten minutes after she’d placed her dinner order, he walked in and sat at a booth on the far side of the diner. She pretended not to notice him until she’d finished her meal, then she stared at him, waiting for him to meet her eyes.

When he didn’t, she made her way over to his table, walking slow and deliberate and sitting down right across from him.

“Hello J. What a coincidence running into you here.”

J looked surprised but stayed cool. They hadn’t met face to face before, they’d only admired (and stalked) each other from afar.

“I know you’ve been following me. How can I help you?”

J said nothing, just took a sip of his beer and stared at her with those big, beautiful and deadly eyes of his. 

He radiated danger – that she would admit. But it was a danger that made her legs ache and her skin tingle.

“What do you want?” she asked point blank.

After another long, intense stare, he spoke. “You know what I want.”

“I do. And I’m not going to give it to you.”

“I’m not asking, Eva.” Fuck, the way his hard gaze held hers when he said her name made her stomach tense in the most delicious way. She wondered what he’d do to her once he was really angry. She couldn’t wait to find out.

“Really? Are you sure? You followed me all the way to this shitty little town, which reeks of desperation if you ask me. I don’t think your asking – it’s more like begging. And the answers still no.”

“Do you even know how much trouble you’re in?”

“Mmm, scold me daddy!” she said with a breathy voice and a smirk.

Just then the waitress appeared and asked if they wanted dessert. J said no, so Eva ordered a tortilla wrapped deep fried cheesecake with whip cream. The look on J’s face said really?

“Yes, really J. Some people enjoy something sweet after a long day of being stalked across state lines.”

J watched her eat her cheesecake slowly, savouring every bit. It was like she was merging with it, making love to each piece. He didn’t want to admit it but she was absolutely captivating and he couldn’t take his eyes off her. 

The way she let her eyes drift shut as she savoured each bite. Fuck. He could feel himself getting hard. When his gaze drifted down to her lips he noticed they were kind of swollen like she’d just come from an aggressive make out session. The way they moved in this subtle, sexual way as she lazily devoured her dessert really got to him.

Fuuuuuck! He needed to focus.

Eva was his enemy. She’d stolen something valuable to him and his family and he couldn’t just let her get away with it. Even if he wanted to fuck her way more than kill her. 

But killing her was never his plan. He simply needed to get back what Eva had stolen. He knew she didn’t have it on her but she knew where it was. He’d been hoping that she’d lead him to it if he followed her long enough but so far that hadn’t panned out. So now he needed information from her about where she’d stashed it. 

It shouldn’t be that hard now that he had her sitting across from him. He couldn’t afford to fuck this up now.

“Do you want some?” Eva smiled crookedly and held out a bit of cheesecake on her fork. 

“No.” He stared coldly at her, hoping she’d get the message he wasn’t fucking around here.

Once nine o’clock hit, this small town diner turned into a small town dance hall. Tables were moved to the side to create a makeshift dance floor while the lights dimmed and the music got a little louder. A small disco ball rotated around casting snowy patterns of light on everything.

“Do you wanna dance?” Eva asked mischieviously, knowing what the answer would be.

“Do I look like I want to dance?”

“Maybe if you hold me close I’ll tell you all my secrets.”

Well, as much as he didn’t want to dance, this couldn’t hurt. Who knows, maybe she’d let something slip. He had to find out.

When they got to the dance floor she draped her arms around his neck and pulled him in close, pressing her body up against his. He knew she was doing it to annoy him, to throw him off his game and to amuse herself but that didn’t stop him from secretly enjoying it. 

He let himself bury his face in her long, dark hair. It smelled like cinnamon and he knew if he didn’t distract himself soon his dick would be hard again. 

His hands gripped her waist in what was at first meant to be formal and non-sexy but he soon found himself absentmindedly rubbing circles on her lower back, almost as if his hands had a mind of their own.

She responded by undulating against him and inhaling deeply by his neck. Slowly and daringly, she traced the tip of her nose over his earlobe, along his jawline and across his cheek. The move sent shivers down his spine and made his cock throb. 

It worried him that she was having this effect on him so quickly. He needed to focus on his task, not bury his dick in the enemy. 

“Is this close enough?” he asked.

“What?” She looked up at him with lust heavy eyes.

“To tell me your secrets. You said if we danced and I stood close to you, you’d tell me stuff. I’m waiting...”

He didn’t stop rubbing her back. She didn’t move away from him. And gradually her breathing became more like panting, right next to his ear. It was too much for him to take. His cock was now full on hard and there was no hiding it. He was sure she could feel it pressing into her stomach. 

“Secret number one,” she whispered in his ear, “this is making your dick hard.”

He tensed his jaw and rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe how flustered she was making him. He was a gangster for fucks sake!

“That’s hardly a secret.” 

That got a laugh from her.

“Secret number two,” she whispered even lower, “my pussy is getting wetter by the second.”

His cock jumped a bit at that. He wasn’t expecting that kind of an admission from her.

“What’s secret number three?” His voice was low and gravelly now, heavy with desire.

She looked him deep in the eyes and ran her fingertips down the back of his neck and back up again. She spoke very slowly next.

“Secret number three. I wanna fuck you. Real, real bad.”

He could tell by her eyes she wasn’t lying. Wasn’t playing anymore. The teasing tone she held before was gone and he recognized in her what was also blazing in him. 

They needed each other now and it had nothing to do with a job or money or anything like that. He simply needed to be inside her and she needed him inside her. Mutual reciprocity.

They paid and left, getting into separate vehicles and heading back to the motel. J worried for a moment that she’d change her mind on the way back, that she’d come to her senses. Or that she’d take off and he wouldn’t be able to find her. He needed to put his dick in her first. He needed to put his dick in her before doing anything else.

They arrived at the motel within seconds of each other.

“Your place or mine?” she asked casually.

“Yours.”

They barely had the door shut when they pounced on each other. To say they were frantic was an understatement. They kissed each other like people starving for contact, starving for touch. 

J wondered how long it had been for Eva, the way she was clawing at his clothing. But he knew he came across as just as horny, tearing off her black lace panties in the most greedy and uncontrolled way.

She wasn’t lying. She was really wet. Her panties were soaked. For a second J worried he wouldn’t last very long. This was all going so fast and so hard. He had to slow himself down or he would bust.

Pinning her wrists to the bed, he slowly trailed biting kisses down her neck and over her bare breasts. And oh my god, her tits! They were awesome. He felt a vaguely embarrassing surge in enthusiasm over having her tits in his mouth, like he was some horny teenager.

He sucked gently at first, forcing himself to go slow and stay in control, but the way she was grinding her hips into him drove him to the brink. He moved her wrists down so they were pinned at her sides as he licked his way down her stomach and settled his face in front of her pussy.

She struggled against his grip, fighting to break free so she could touch his hair, his body. But he tightened his hold on her and inhaled her scent. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on her lower belly, slowly rubbing his nose on her mound in a way that felt....almost reverent.

As he hungrily lapped at her wetness, he acknowledged to himself that he was in fact worshipping her. And her pussy was worthy of worship, this he knew. He couldn’t remember ever wanting someone this badly or needing to be inside a woman this much. It consumed him completely.

Ava’s throat was hoarse from moaning and now she was panting eagerly as J ate her pussy with reckless abandon. Slowly lapping at her most sensitive spot, covering her inner labia and clit with thick, firm tongue strokes until her legs were shaking uncontrollably. 

No spot between her knees and hips went unexplored by his tongue. When she was close to orgasm, he sensed it and moved to her inner thighs, lightly biting and licking them. He explored her opening tentatively and then began to circle his tongue in a whirlpool motion which again nearly brought her to orgasm.

Then his tongue dipped even lower to the sensitive spot right below her opening. After so much teasing and taunting he dipped even lower, letting her feel the firm tip of his tongue flick frantically against her anus. She’d never had a lover like this before – one who was happy to lick lovingly at her most taboo spot as if he cherished every bit of her. As if nothing about her could ever be dirty.

Eventually he moved back up to her clit, creating a vacuum seal with his lips as he began to really suck in earnest now. Worshipping her clit with his mouth while pinned her down so she couldn’t get away. Not that she’d ever want to.

“J, I’m gonna cum,” was all the warning he got before she squeezed her thighs around his head and exploded in a throbbing, spurting mess of ecstasy. 

When she caught her breath and opened her eyes she knew something was different. She felt wet...really wet. And when she looked at J, his mouth and chin (and neck?!) were drenched.

“You’re a squirter,” J smiled, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

“I’m not!” Eva had only squirted once, during masturbation and never with a partner. Then again, she’d never really been eaten out quite like that before either.

When Eva looked down and saw the soaked sheets, they both started laughing. She knew she should feel more self conscious than she did, but right now she really didn’t care. She’d just experienced some of the deepest pleasure she’d ever felt and couldn’t muster the energy to be embarrassed. 

Her body was limp with satisfaction and it was now that J moved up and nestled the head of his cock against her entrance. And despite the insane orgasm she just had, she felt her pussy start to pulse again, felt the heat rise up and consume her once again.

To be continued....


End file.
